A resistive random access memory (RRAM) cell is a type of non-volatile memory that changes its resistive state after sufficient voltage or current has been applied to the cell. The RRAM cell switches between a low resistive state (LRS) and a high resistive state (HRS). In multi-level cells (MLC), more than two storage states can exist. With a bipolar RRAM, when voltage is applied to the cell in one direction, the cell is set to a LRS, and when voltage is applied to the cell in the opposite direction, the cell is set to HRS. With a unipolar RRAM, when voltage of a first magnitude is applied to the cell, the cell is set to a LRS, and when voltage of a second, different magnitude is applied to the cell in the same direction, the cell is set to a HRS.